theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Daisy Romalotti
Daisy Carter (alias Daisy Sanders) was portrayed by Yvonne Zima. Biography Daisy was the daughter of Sheila Carter and Tom Fisher. Daisy's Manipulations and Crimes In 2009, Daisy snuck the underage Abby Carlton into a Halloween party. Amber Moore and Chloe Mitchell kept them from drinking. Later on, Amber got Daisy a job working for Lauren Fenmore. Daisy started to grow on Lauren, who was unaware that Daisy was releasing rats in the store and poisioning Lauren. Lauren blamed Ryder Callahan for this. Lauren's young sister-in-law, Eden Baldwin, got suspisious and Daisy decided to get rid of her. She set Sharon Newman's house on fire with Eden and Sharon's son Noah in it, then set Eden up for the crime. Daisy then contacted one of Eden's relatives in Paris and Eden got shipped there. Noah decided to go to Paris to be with Eden, but before he left he begged Jana Hawkes to clear Eden's name. Jana went through Daisy's things and discovered a picture of her and a young boy named Max, who disapeared. When Daisy noticed the picture was gone, she and Ryder plotted. They lured Jana to an old theatre, where Jana discovered that Daisy and Ryder were twins before getting knocked out and put in a cage at an abandoned zoo. Daisy conteniued to drug Lauren and when Lauren started to take pills, she started to crave attention and kissed Paul Williams. Daisy took pictures and sent them to Lauren's husband, Michael Baldwin. This was a mistake, as Michael knew something was wrong and he and Lauren put the pieces together. Aunt Sara They set a trap for Daisy and Ryder, and they got arrested. A woman named Sara Smythe bailed them out, and they kidnapped Lauren and put her in the cage with Jana. Lauren was sure that Sara was really Sheila, but Sara explained that she is Sheila's twin sister. Sheila became so obsessed with getting revenge on Lauren that when she gave birth to Ryder and Daisy she gave them to Sara to raise so she can focus on Lauren. Then Lauren killed Sheila, and left her children orphaned. Daisy and Sara are out for revenge. Sara hatched a plan with Patty Williams to kill Phyllis Summers and Michael. Sara told Daisy that Daisy would do Phyllis's murder. However, upon learning that Phyllis's son, Daniel Romalotti was coming over, she told Daisy to go stall him. Daisy went to Daniel's apartment, drugged him, and then put him bed. Daniel's wife, Amber, walked in and this ended their marriage. Daisy hurried to the zoo where they were keeping Lauren and Jana, and Ryder attacked her to free them. She escaped from Ryder and found Jana reuniting with her husband, and wanted to shoot them both, but Ryder jumped in front of them and talked Daisy into leaving town. Daisy and Ryder left town but Daisy swore to return. Recent Developments In October 2010, Daisy returns pregnant. She goes to Daniel and tells him that the baby is his. Daniel's new girlfriend, Abby, called the cops and she was arrested. At the jail, Daisy told her public defender that she didn't have money to make bail should it be set but she was hoping her baby's daddy would pony up. At Crimson Lights, Daniel told Phyllis about Daisy's claims that he knocked her up. Daisy's lawyer said that Daisy would agree to a DNA test if she could go to a hospital where she could get adequate prenatal care and where she could stay until the results came back. Michael argued that Daisy was a total flight risk. Phyllis told Lauren she would never do anyything to hurt her but she really needed to know if Daisy was carrying Daniel's baby. Lauren said that was too bad reminding Phyllis that Daisy and Ryder held her in a cage and terrorized her. Heather said she couldn't force Daisy to submit to a DNA test. Michael told Daisy and her lawyer there was no deal. Daisy said that she would pass on the DNA test so it looked like her and the baby would be saying behind bars. She told the baby to say goodbye to daddy. Daisy received a visit from Abby Newman who wanted to know if she was really carrying Daniel's baby. Daisy apologized for using her to get into Walnut Grove Academy and told her former pal that she had no idea Abby would end up with Daniel when she slept with him. It was confirmed that Daniel was the father of Daisy's unborn baby girl. Relationships 'Parents' Sheila Carter (mother, deceased) Tom Fisher (father, deceased) 'Grandparents' Molly Carter (maternal grandmother) 'Siblings' Kevin Fisher (paternal half brother) Mary Carter Warwick (maternal half sister, The Bold and the Beautiful) Diana Carter (maternal half sister, The Bold and the Beautiful) Ryder Carter (twin brother) 'Children' Unnamed Daughter (with Daniel Romalotti) 'Aunts/Uncles' Sara Smythe (aunt, deceased) Photos sweet daisy.jpg|"Sweet" Daisy daisy working at fenmores.jpg|Daisy working at Fenmore's daisy looks in at her hostages.png|Daisy looks in at her hostages daisy upsets lauren.png|Daisy upsetting Lauren ryder attacks daisy.png|Ryder attacks Daisy picture-211.png|Daisy returns Pregnant! Shelia.jpg|Daisy's mother Sheila Carter|link=Sheila Carter 322470.jpg|Daisy's half-sister Mary Carter Warwick|link=Mary Carter Warwick L 45f6b40ad5324bb6859abd02fc2298c0.jpg|Daisy's twin brother Ryder Carter |link=Ryder Carter Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Women of Genoa City Category:Offspring of Main Characters